A Red and Gold Christmas
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Sequel to Iron Man: A Christmas Story. One-shot, Pepperony. Tony, his mother, Rhodey and Tony's girlfriend Pepper celebrate Christmas as a family.


**hey guys, sorry its been so long, my computer has been getting cleaned of a virus for so long and i don't have a laptop so im stuck using my moms laptop. But i'm here for nowww...if i cant get this done this week then itll have to be continued in january cuz ill be gone all next week with no computerrrr. and i really wanted to make this into a whole story! but the computers not back yet so ill just be doing an xmas one-sht and a new years one shot as long as i have time. so here we goo...**

As Tony hung the last ornament on the Christmas tree located in Tony and his mom's living room of their new house, Pepper walked next to him and pointed to the ceiling with a smile. Tony looked up to see what she was referring to only to find a mistletoe. Tony smiled at her. "Mistletoe! Nose kiss!" they exclaimed in unison. They rubbed noses and giggled together.

"Ugh, i'm going to get you two a room for Christmas!" Rhodey, having been in the living room with them for quite a while, exclaimed. Tony and Pepper turned towards him, hands hooked together, and smirked. Rhodey wasn't completely used to them being a couple yet. Tony's mom walked in the room with a plate of cookies that she placed on the coffee table. She smiled, thinking how cute her son and his girlfriend were together.

"But, I just wish my dad could be here with us for the holidays..." Tony sighed.

"Tony, you've been searching for your dad since the end of school this summer. It's the holidays, at least one of your parents are here." pepper tried tried to be her boyfriend's voice of reason.

"Yeah, but my dad and I have spent so many Christmases together. Ever since we thought mom died we just had our own Christmas, just the two of us. I kind of miss it." Tony explained.

"Yes, but tony, things have changed since then. You have to understand that." Pepper said.

I guess you're right..." Tony sighed. He really didn't like spending the holidays being separated from the man who taught him everything he knows, but he had no choice.

"Now, Tony, you know i miss your father too, and I want him back too more than anything in the world, but it's the holidays. You have to give yourself a break." Tony's mother, Maria, explained.

"I know, I understand we all miss my dad. Can we just drop it?" Tony tried not to sound rude. He broke his grip on Pepper's hand and walked over to grab a cookie off of the plate Maria had put down. Pepper sighed and shook her head. At least he had holiday spirit, unlike last year.

**(A/N: idk if i named her Maria in the first story, but since that's her name in the movies and most likely the comics then that's what i'm sticking with.)**

"So, now its time to exchange gifts!" Maria exclaimed excitedly after a long silence. The three teenagers smiled.

"Great idea! I'll be back with mine in a minute." Tony rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. Rhodey went to the tree and found the gifts he had placed there for Tony and Pepper. Pepper grabbed the ones she and her dad had spent a good deal of the previous day wrapping from under the tree and Tony hadn't come downstairs just yet.

"What is he doing up there?" Maria asked.

"Well i don't know why he put his presents in his room in the first place, and i don't know what's taking him so long either so don't be asking me." Pepper said. Rhodey shrugged.

"Tony is and forever will be a mystery to everyone in many ways, won't he?" Maria teased. Pepper giggled.

"Hurry up Tony, we're waiting on you!" Pepper yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, relax i'm coming!" Tony yelled back. He came to the top of the staircase with two wrapped boxes.

"It took you that long to get those?" Rhodey asked. Then they'd noticed that those particular boxes seemed to be a bit heavy for Tony to lift. It made it all the more curious for them to find out what's inside. Tony finally came to the couch and placed them down. He lifted one and handed it to Pepper, and lifted the other and handed it to Rhodey.

"Whoa, what's in these Tony?" Pepper asked, putting her gift on the coffee table in front of her.

"You'll find out when you open them!" Tony explained excitedly. Pepper sighed at her boyfriend's mysteriousness. She was annoyed that he was acting weird _now._

Pepper unwrapped the last bit of wrapping paper to see a small, round, glowing, arc reactor similar to the one keeping Tony alive. There was a card underneath. Pepper smiled and opened the card to see a message written in it.

_To Pepper: because you had my heart from the beginning. (:_

Pepper gasped and smiled.

"Tony, it's wonderful! Thank you!" Pepper wrapped her arms around him while being careful to hold her gift in her hand.

"I thought you would." Tony smiled and hugged her back. Rhodey finished opening his.

In all the wrapping paper, was a small square box. Rhodey gave Tony a confused look but then opened the box. Inside was the helmet to the war machine armor. Tony smiled when Rhodey took it out of the box. Rhodey was surprised, but grateful.

"I thought that since it was what you used to save us from Gene," Tony shuddered a bit to himself at the mention of his name, "you deserve it."

"Thank you, Tony." Rhodey said with a smile. Tony nodded.

"No problem." Tony said. Pepper smiled and hugged Tony tighter.

"Tony, this is the best christmas ever!" Pepper exclaimed. She set her gift on the coffee table and sent a picture to her father. Then they all decided to sit down and watch a good christmas movie while dinner cooked; later, they feasted.

"To a great Christmas with my family," Tony toasted to the meal with a sincere smile at the beginning of dinner.

Later, night fell and Rhodey had headed home and Tony was about to walk Pepper home.

"Don't forget this," Tony handed her the gift he'd gotten her. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on. Tony opened the door and they walked out.

"Thank you so much, Tony, i love this gift. Really, it's so wonderful!" Pepper exclaimed. Tony smirked.

"Pepper, you've thanked me a million times already. You're welcome." Tony said. Pepper laughed and elbowed him. Soon enough, they approached Pepper's apartment door and stopped to say goodbye for the night.

"Thanks again for a wonderful day, Tony." Pepper smiled as she spoke.

"You know i wouldn't have it any other way. I just want you to be happy." Tony said sincerely.

"I love you, Tony." Pepper said above a whisper. Tony leaned in close to her.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Whispered Tony. Pepper leaned in close to him and kissed him.

"Goonight, Tony." Pepper said.

"Goonight, lovely." Tony replied. As Pepper turned around to open her door, Tony grabbed her arm. Pepper didn't face him.

"By the way, i wanted to let you know that you're my world. Merry Christmas." Tony whispered into her ear. Pepper smiled, patted his cheek and walked inside. Before closing the door, she said,

"Love you." Pepper closed the door quietly. Tony smiled and turned back to his house.

**well, i'm dissapointed. i wanted to make this into a whole story where Tony and his mom spend time together looking for Howard. But i didn't get enough time D: oh well. i'll just have to get cracking on that new years story. Boo. Review!**


End file.
